


Eyes

by hmweasley



Series: Life Lessons [18]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta laughed softly at the expression on his daughter's face.  "I've heard eyes called the 'windows to the soul' before.  Maybe that's why we have the same eyes:  we have the same souls."</p>
<p>Dani's face was tight in concentration.  "Maybe.  It's a little confusing though.  Genetics are complicated.  Can you even inherit souls?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, but it's cute I guess...

Dani considered her eyes her favorite feature. When she was really little she could remember staring in the mirror sometimes and noticing how blue they were. It had just been a small observation then. She hadn't paid it much mind. Her mother had told her several times that she had some of the prettiest eyes in the world. After hearing it over and over, Dani even started to consider that it may be true. There was something beautiful about the intensity of her blue eyes.

Yet what really made her eyes her favorite feature was that they were the only physical feature she shared with her dad. It wasn't that she didn't want to look like her mother, but she enjoyed having something from her father as well. Her interest had been piqued when their teacher had started going over genetics in class. Dani and Peeta were in the kitchen baking cookies one day when she mentioned it.

"Mom's always saying we're such similar people," she told him. "But our eyes are the only thing similar on the outside."

Peeta chuckled. "We may be similar in some ways, but you definitely have your mother in you too. Not only on the outside but inside too."

"I know that," Dani conceeded. "Like how both of us don't really like talking to people, but Mom says I'm more of a people person than she is. I don't go out of my way to talk to people, but if I do, she says I have the same way with people as you." Dani thought for a moment before adding. "She also said we have the same heart, which is kind of weird."

Peeta laughed softly at the expression on his daughter's face. "I've heard eyes called the 'windows to the soul' before. Maybe that's why we have the same eyes: we have the same souls."

Dani's face was tight in concentration. "Maybe. It's a little confusing though. Genetics are complicated. Can you even inherit souls?"

"Who knows," Peeta shrugged. "I don't really understand it either. Some people don't even believe in souls."

"Do you?"

Peeta seemed unsure how to answer for a moment. "I honestly don't know. Actually, I'm not even sure what a soul would be exactly."

"Me either. Maybe I'll ask in school tomorrow when we talk about genetics again. Mrs. Coles might know."

"It wouldn't hurt to ask," Peeta told her. "But I don't know if she'll know anything about that. A top scientist might not even know much about souls. They're more something you just believe in without proof. They aren't the same thing for everyone either."

"Well, if there are souls," Dani said. "I think I got most of yours, which is why I got your eyes, and Nickel got most of Mom's so he got mom's eyes. But I still got part of mom's, and Nickel got part of yours because we both have similarities with both of you."

Peeta smiled, "Sounds good to me."


End file.
